


Kinks & Fetishes- Anywhere

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Drabbles & Ficlets insprired by pics/gifs [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, M/M, Office Sex, Porn, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, fetishes, nsfw gifs, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a series of ficlets told in gifs about Sam & Dean's Fetishes/Kinks.<br/>First up- Dean's kink for having sex anywhere and everywhere</p><p>**Contains lots of nsfw gifs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks & Fetishes- Anywhere

Dean has this fetish...

He likes to fuck everywhere. It doesn't matter where or when, he just loves to fuck, and the crazier and riskier it happens to be, the more he likes it.

Sam can't count the number of times he's been fucked in the backseat of his brother's car, or how many times his brother has bent him over the hood. Any time they are on a job, Sam can bet Dean will find somewhere to mess around.

Sometimes it's at the vic's house. Dean will slowly drive Sam insane with his constant innuendos and flirting, bending over exaggeratedly when he's looking for evidence, or touching himself, running his hand over his growing erection so Sam can't think of anything except burying his cock deep in his brother's ass, or better yet having his brother's big thick gorgeous cock inside of him.

Sometimes Dean will just pull over at some random spot and want to have sex out in the open

or when they are doing research in the library he teases Sam until he gives in and they are fucking in the stacks

even at the gym, when there are only a few people in the other room Dean will fuck Sam hard and fast before anyone even catches on

The first time Sam saw Dean in a suit, he came in his pants like a twelve year old. Okay, he actually was twelve at the time, but after he came back from Stanford Sam came up with the idea that they should be feds. Because, goddamn, Dean in a suit... _fuck!_ And, okay it was mostly because Sam loved watching him take it off, or better yet ripping it off...it's all Sam can think about while Dean's wearing it

Dean loves seeing Sam in a suit too, he just can't keep his hands off of him. Sam loves how Dean gets grabby when he's horny, and when he's in his suit, Dean gropes him like he's the last fuckable thing on Earth.

You see, ever since Dean got back from Hell he's had beyond excellent stamina, not that he didn't before, but it was like he could fuck forever. Each and every time Dean comes back from the dead he can get it up faster after he comes and last even longer and since he had come back more times than he can remember, now he can get hard only minutes after coming. Over and over and over and never stop. Once Sam came back from the cage it was the same way. Apparently if you make it out of Hell you are rewarded with some sort of supernatural erection powers, like Viagra is pumping through your veins. Now they have epic marathon sex all day and night.

Right now they are working a case where the victim was a lawyer. First they went to his office, Dean bent him over the desk after he held him against the wall and then he threw him on the couch in the corner and fucked him again.

Next they went to they vic's condo. They fucked in the living room...

the guest bedroom...

on the ground...

in the kitchen...

against the wall in the basement...

 

and the shower, because Dean has a thing for fancy showers.

Then Dean walked out on the balcony and yelled, "Get your ass out here, Sammy."

And come on, how could he say no to this...

So Sam fucked the hell out of him until it was dark outside, then Dean got his turn to fuck Sam

Just as they were about to leave, Sam had his hand on the door knob and heard Dean yell, "Hey Sammy, come check this out."

When Sam walked in the bedroom and saw Dean naked on the bed, he was on him so fast he didn't even bother taking his suit off

As they're leaving the condo Dean turns to Sam with a smirk.

"Hey Sammy, there's this abandoned prison on the way back to the motel..."

Sam swallows thickly as Dean pulls into the parking lot. Dean grins and leans over to kiss his brother.

"This is gonna be so fucking hot."

Dean jumps out of the Impala and pops the trunk open and pulls out a duffle bag. Sam looks at his brother and suddenly feels a little nervous because he has that mischievous up-to-no-good, sexy seductive grin on his face.

"Why do you need that bag?" Sam asks nervously as his brother grabs his hand and pulls him toward the abandoned structure.

"You'll see. Don't worry, I'll let you play prison guard too." Dean grins and pulls an orange jumpsuit from the bag. "But first, you're gonna be my bitch."

Dean takes Sam to a cell and slaps a handcuff on one of his wrists.

"After you strip for me, maybe I'll fuck you. But you gotta put on a good show. Make me want that sweet ass and show me how much you want my big fat cock in it."

After watching Sam strip Dean gives him a thorough strip search, then Dean handcuffs him to the cell. He makes Sam suck his dick while he's wearing the prisoner outfit then bends him over and fucks him hard in the cell because he knows Sam gets off on role-play, and it is pretty hot to watch him slob on his cock while he's in his orange jumpsuit, jerking his fist up and down his own cock. 

Sam decides he's really starting to like the idea of having sex in all of these crazy places. He looks at Dean, grinning. "Give me that damn cop outfit and get your ass in the shower."

Thank Chuck he has that excellent stamina too because watching his brother shower as he teases him with the nightstick was enough to make him cream his pants, just like when he was twelve. But a few minutes later he tosses a bar of soap on the ground and grins at Dean as he tells him to bend over and pick it up.

Yeah, it's fun to have sex anywhere.

 


End file.
